


Drinking was a bad idea

by rosebox



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Drinking, Insults, M/M, Rough Kissing, haha two drunk boys argue and kiss, vinny that was rude smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebox/pseuds/rosebox
Summary: Vinny and Joel had some drinks and Vinny brought something up that made Joel snap at him. Instead of arguing, they settle their feud with a weird type of battle.





	Drinking was a bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally posted my first story. This is quite a short oneshot but I really hope you like it, let me know about anything I can improve on as well.  
> Enjoy reading!

"I need to get wasted, shit's been fucking me up recently." was all that played in Vinny's head, over and over again. His friend, Joel had suggested drinking to Vinny while he was actually trying to sort his drinking problem out. He couldn't help but say yes, he loves that rush he gets and the chills that run down his spine as he takes his first sip, but it's even better with Joel doing it with him. Life has been hard, Vinny's been losing some friends and some people have just fucked him over. He could honestly snap any second.

"I've got shot glasses, drinks as well if you wanna use mine." Vinny pondered over the piles of shot glasses in his cupboard, why did he have so many anyway? "Nah, I've got some vodka. Prehaps, your drinks can be a backup." Joel giggled. He reached into his bag and pulled out his quite large bottle of vodka out of it, it was still sealed and everything. "Fucking nice." He placed two shot glasses on the kitchen table, Joel took one. "I'm starting, you in?" He smirked, "You bet your ass I am."

The two spent some of their night drinking and being silly, they shouted slurs at each other and they messed around. They were having a good night.

"You're still hooked on the pineapple pizza thing?" Joel laughed, Vinny wouldn't stop talking about pizza. "I fuckin' am." Was all he could mutter in response, he was indeed hooked onto the idea of it. He thinks it's disgusting, who thought of putting pineapple on pizza anyway? "Just, a fruit. On a pizza. Would you eat crust, tomato, cheese and pineapple mixed together in a blender?" He slurred. "No, but that's different from eating it as a pizza. When it's solid." Joel was now getting into the rhythm of it, he wouldn't stop arguing over pineapple on pizza either. Wow. "Whatever." Vinny looked away, the smirk leaving his face. They continued enjoying their night and dropped the conversation, until Vinny brought something up again.

"That girl of yours, I don't know how you love her. She's so rude." Vinny smirked at Joel, the other immediately snapped. "Excuse me?" Joel glared back, "Watch what you're saying buddy." Vinny was shocked at how fast his mood changed. "What? Just tellin' you the truth." Joel stood from his seat, leaving his glass on the table and turned away. He thought about what Vinny said. "That was fucking rude." his voice echoed through the room. "God, I fucking swear she's a bitch!" At this point, the two couldn't look at each other. Vinny also stood and faced away, staring down at the floor. All he could do was wait there, he didn't wanna say anything. Or could he?

"All she does is yap about her fucking money. Money, money, money." Joel looked back at Vinny as he finished his sentence, he could just knock Vinny down right there and then but he wouldn't do it in Vinny's own home. He decided to not do that but instead, make another witty comment. "You're being a bitch right now." Came out of his mouth and he immediately regretted it. He sat down and looked up to Vinny, he was tense. "You are so fucking stuck up, Joel. In my home, you call me a bitch?" Vinny turned to look at Joel, he slammed his hands on the table and frightened the swedish boy. "I'm fucking sorry that no one except from gold diggers fall to your feet, I'm fucking sorry that you can barely find anyone other than greedy women to love you and I'm fucking sorry that you can't keep yourself from causing shit in someone else's home." Joel was shocked, it was surprised him how sober he felt from that. Vinny may be drunk, but he still knows how to put up a fight. "Vin... I'm-"

"VIN? DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT WHEN I'M TRYING TO TALK SENSE INTO YOU." Vinny's hand clenched and closed, pulling the table cloth his way. Joel was startled. "I HATE SEEING THIS SIDE OF YOU, YOU.. YOU ARE JUST TERRIBLE!" He struggled to find words, "YOU'RE MORE EGOISTICAL THAN ME, AND I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Vinny shouted and the room fell silent. Joel stared with tears in his eyes, he didn't want to know what Vinny could do. That's when Vinny's anger turned into lust. Vinny grabbed Joel's head forcefully and shoved it into his, locking their lips together. Joel then kissed back, gasping for the air he didn't have before hand, he was loving this. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as Vinny's hands moved to the back of Joel's head, he then tugged on his hair to release some tension. Joel moaned into the kiss. Vinny pulled back quickly, a string of saliva following him. The room fell silent again. "Holy shit..." Vinny groaned, he couldn't believe he did it. "I..."

"I love you, love you so much." He teared up. Joel wrapped his arms around Vinny and stroked his hair, why did he let it get this far? "I wouldn't of done it if I wasn't so stupid, yelling and insulting my friend for defending his girlfriend." Joel listened to him sob, he was still shocked at what was happening. He couldn't process it. "Vinny, you idiot." Joel pulled him up and kissed him again, this time more soft and more gentle. Vinny melted into the kiss, closed his eyes and smiled. he was glad that Joel didn't do anything wrong. In fact, This is all he's ever wanted. He pulled back. "Fuck..."

Joel smirked, "Drinking was a bad idea, but it saved me from kissing you first."

"Fuck you." and Vinny smirked back.


End file.
